Holy Malivian Empire
Malivia, officially the Holy Malivian Empire, is a nation, a sovereign state and a member of the Artanian Union. It is located on the south ofArtania, in the Malivian subcontinent. Its mainland is bordered by Darnussia to the northwest and Hobrazia to the northeast. History The first dwellers of Malivia were a proto-Dundorfian tribe known as the Svrin that were stablished in the mountain area of the modern state of Gottbergen. They constituted the first unified Malivian political structure creating an Empire and several trade routes along Artania and Majatra. The Svrim founded the first modern state in the 7th century and it lasted without internal problems through 1000 years. In 1805 the Svrim were split in two culturally different tribes. The Dundorfian Svrim, that were a majority, spoke the Dundorfian language and adopted the Hosian religion, and the Gerajan Svrim, that were a minority with influences from Yishelem in their language, what we know today as Malivian, and that created their own religion based on nature and pagan gods. The Gerajan overthrew the Malivian Svrim Empire and established the Gerajan Republic, based on their beliefs and banned the Dundorfian language and hosian religions. During that years, known as the Dark Era by the Dundorfian Svrim historians, the non Gerajan peoples were repressed and even killed. It is estimated that more than 200.000 were sent to exile or slaughtered during that period. In 1886, with the support of the Duntrekkers, the Dundorfian Svrim, then a minority, overthrew the government and reestablished the former traditions. The Gerajans started a Civil War, known in international history studies as the Trek Wars. It lasted from 1886 to 1899 but the government fell in hands of the Gerajan again. Since that time most of the governments in Malivia inherited and continued the tradition of the Gerajan Republic and oppressed the Dundorfian Malivians. Most notably, the Theocratic Monarchy of Joseph Hunter II, contradictorly with his Dundorfian origin, the conservative government ofHadrex Donaldson and the communist government of the Front for Abolitionism and Socialism, started anti-Hosian and anti-Dundorfian politics. In 3582, with the support of the Freedom Party and the Conservative Party, the King Christian I of Gottbergen, direct inheritor of the throne on the Dundorfian Svrim blood line, reestablished the Holy Malivian Empire, the Hosian religion and the Dundorfian language. Geography Malivia is a tropical nation, lying just north of the equator. Its central wilayah protectorate, Walkunia, is dominated by a wide central mountain range, with highlands stretching into the neighboring wilayah protectorates. Rain forests stretch across the country, thanks to careful management by the federal and local governments, and many rare and endangered species make their home in Malivia's protected forest lands.The highest mountain is the Kirchbergspitz with 3786m. The Kirchbergspitz lies in Gerling. Other mountains are for example the Joffsberg with 2566m or the Rutscherhorn with 1432m.There also many rivers in Malivia. Most rivers start in the region of Gerling with his high mountains or in the northern neigbour states. The by far longest river is the Urlach with nearly 1500km legth. But the Trempe with 500km or the Sölls with 245 are also some other rivers of Malivia.But malivia doesn't only consist of rivers and mountains. For example some cities lie unter the sea level. The capital of Maliva, Serdica, for example -1,2m or some parts of Reiflingen.That's a reason why floods occur often in this areas.The geology in the Kingdom of Malivia is very different. Especially in the rainforests of the soil is very rich and nutrients and humus. However, there are a lot in the mountains of granite and gneiss. In the south, there are some coal and oil resources, although they are very limited. Also, the already extinct volcanoes have traces of various metals and are now very fruitful. Despite all this, there is still ground motion. So cut off the mountains and it comes to plate movements caused earthquakes and landslides, with the consequence. Government and politics Branches of government Malivia is a constitutional monarchy, with a hereditary monarch and a unicameral parliament, the National Assembly. The executive branch consists of a Council of Ministers of Malivia presided over by the High Chancellor, nominated and appointed by the monarch and confirmed by the National Assembly following legislative elections. The legislative branch is made up of the National Assembly with 100 members, elected by popular vote on block lists by proportional representation to serve six-year terms. * Head of State ** King Christian II of Gottbergen * Head of Government (Prime Minister) ** High Chancellor Wilhelm Gottbergen * Cabinet ** Council of Ministers designated by the High Chancellor. Active political parties States The Holy Malivian Empire is integrated by five States being the highest or first-order administrative division in the country. States are integrated by Regions, whose existance is based on the historical Svrin Kingdoms. Some of the internationally official names of the States and Regions are in Malivian because of a series of problems with the Gerajan community and others are references to the communist past of the country. The government is working on the recovery of the traditional Dundorfian names and only recognises those in their legislation. * Gottbergen (Walkûunar) * Husstein (Bhulkhandra) ** Aarhon (Hitam Sungal) ** Nuborg (Serdikhân) * Soxony (Idhaghra) ** Dargoonen (Khûun-Thab) ** Durmstat (Kuasa Rakyat) * Dovaria (Dendhârash) ** Bomborgg (Komun Malivia) ** Asdorf (Kubu) * Demenia (Washebar) ** Christianton (Colingrado) ** Pattheim (Berharap) ** Talen (Modal Komunis) Economy The economy of Malivia is still recovering of the nationalization of industry by the Communists in the 3570s. Elites from the nation's Dundorfian minority hold much of the economy's assets, giving way to a rather dramatic disparity in wealth. On the more positive side, The Unity government has relaxed regulations on business and outside investment, which has helped rejuvenate a rather stagnate economy coming out of the 3570s. Aid and immigrants from Dundorfian countries have assisted in this transition as Malivia's workforce becomes more educated and better trained. Current GDP is 609,655,473,353 MCR, of which only 19% is government spending. Culture : Main article: Geraja Certainly one of the oldest religions on Terra, many Malivian scholars contend it is in fact the oldest. The earliest written records of the Binnu tribes, descendants of the ethnic Malivs that came to occupy Walkunia, show an already well developed pantheon of gods and demi-gods, rituals and temple hierarchy, lending weight to the argument that Geraja indeed predates written history. Though largely limited to Malivia, Gerajan pockets can be found in countries bordering the Carak Ocean, and Gejeran myths have influenced the cultural stories of many ethnic groups in those areas. Geraja is a polytheistic religion based around a pantheon of 7 gods, one godhead, and a host of demi-gods, demons and spirits that differ from community to community. The official Gerajan church, which merged with the state during the 2200’s, has undergone many radical changes in its practices during that time in an effort to appeal to increasingly jaded and uninterested generations of Malivians. Many theologians have accused the church’s involvement in politics for the changes, but these remain minority voices within the church, and are largely confined to university temples and independent scholars. In the international community Gerajan evangelicalism has been criticized for being a pretext to Malivian territorial expansion, particularly in the late 2500s and early 2600s. Religion Historically, Geraja has been the dominant faith of Malivia, although nearly a century of rule by either anti-religion communists or Hosian monarchists has taken its toll on the ancient faith. Once adhered to by well over 90% of Malivians, the 3610 census shows that number has now fallen to 72.5%. While it is still the dominant religion numerically, Geraja's influence in national affairs has waned as the Hosian government has taken firm control of the government over the past three decades. The official state religion of Malivia is Luthoran Hosianism. It is distinctly a minority religion, however it and its members control virtually every source of power in the country. This priveliged status, along with various tax exemptions and support of the state have allowed the Church of Malivia (the official Luthoran church in the country) to explode into existance and currently holds 14.6% of the nation's people as members. Another beneficiary of the Luthoran takeover have been the Aurorian Patriarchalists. Once just one percent of the population and reviled by those around them, the Church has been offered protection and tax-extempt status by the Luthoran government. With the burdens of discrimination lifted, the church more than doubled in size to over 2 million adherents in the 30 years since the monarchy was re-established.